My salvation
by SassyChip
Summary: "I knew it was not allowed, that it was wrong. But it didn't matter. I still loved you." Neji x Hinata.


**Disclaimer: (i actaully remebered) So I don't own Naruto in any shape or form cause if I did it would be like 99.9% yaoi. But ye...**

 **Hey. I just realized I love this ship. I mean when Neji died my heart broke but their just so cute together and this is a random thing I wrote so ye just read it. Ummm. FYI NEJI X GAARA IS STRONLY SUPPORTED TOO...**

There were secrets that were so wrong. So forbidden. So deadly. What have I done? What have I become? Something disgusting. Worthless. Vile. Why is it that I see you differently my lady. I don't understand. The looks of pureness I saw when I looked at you are no longer there. I began to notice things. The way your hair would move in the midnight winds. The small breeze blowing against your body. It was so wrong.

My duty was to protect you. That was it. To even risk my life for you if anything were to happen. And I would without a doubt. But something changed. I forgot when it started. But things were different. It was confusing to me at first my lady. Watching your cheeks turn into a light crimson every time you talked to Uzumaki. I didn't understand why that would have affected me. Or why I even paid attention. But suddenly it hurt. It hurt so much. And I couldn't grasp at it. It wasn't a physical pain or anything. There was no wound. But somehow it just hurt so much. I could nearly feel the droplets of blood leaking. Everything hurts. Simply watching you swoon over somebody else.

I learned from a young age that the branch house was to protect the main house. And I won't deny that I have had the little bits of hatred when my father died. Died for the sake of the clan. It was the hate of the stupid curse that kept me going. But for some reason, I was unable to inflict that hate upon you my lady. I just couldn't. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't be away from you. Even if I were to crouch so low to even watch through the shadows. Just being near your presence is enough to satisfy me.

It soon became a fear. How much your every little movement had the effect on me. I once thought I would be fueled by hatred. By the fate that has been brought upon me. I wanted to feel the hate. I wanted to make them suffer. For what they did to my father. But by hatred ended. It was impossible to hate you, my lady. You were a drug. A forbidden fruit. Something that I should have never gotten close to. Because I knew I would have gotten addicted to it. But I let my ignorance overtake me. And I had to deal with the consequences.

Oh how hard it was to understand in the beginning. What this weird feeling was. The tingling in my stomach every time I saw you. I didn't believe it was love, it was simply immoral to have affections towards you. But I couldn't run away from it. Yes, I was a coward. I just didn't want to accept it. I was in love with you my lady. From the moment I laid my eyes on you. I fell. I sunk too deep. And it was too late to get out. I was madly in love. And you were my salvation.

I once swore to myself that this would be just a secret to myself. I wanted to get rid of the feeling so desperately. I tried everything but my heart would just flutter evertime I was ever close to you. I didn't know what I was thinking when I hurt you like that in the exams. I was so mad. Mad at the world. Why did I have to be born in the branch house. Why did I have to suffer with the curse. The curse of loving you. Why was it me. I couldn't feel any bit of satisfaction as you fell onto the ground. I didn't show it. But the pain in caused me. My lady I did everything for you. It was so hard to think you know. To know that I nearly killed you. I had to make myself suffer. Suffer through all the pain I caused you. I think that's when the cutting began. I had to feel the consequences of my arrogance. I dared to hurt you. I slit my wrists over and over again. Soon it was just a mixture between the salted liquid tears and the metallic smell of red crimson covering my arms. And I let it bleed. I let it bleed. It was oh so metaphoric. My bleeding heart. It will break one day. I'm nearly positive.

But even so my lady. I don't care. I am all yours. My heart is yours. My body is yours. My very existence belongs to you. For you I would do anything. I would kill for you my lady. I would die for you. I would do anything as long as you tell me to. You were the only thing that mattered to me my lady. You were that tiny light that shone through my darkended world. That little light that opened the doors of love. You were my everything. And I don't expect you to return any of my pathetic feelings. If you were to ever love anyone. I would bless you. I would be happy for you. Just knowing that you were feeling happy would bring me all the satisfaction I need in this world. I was that shadow that watched over you. You were my salvation. But you were so perfect. The only thing that ever had an effect on me.

I know it is so wrong. I, Hyuga Neji, is in love with you. To the point of extreme. I loved you too much. And I guess in some ways. Just being able to see you is enough. I don't want anything from you. Just know that I love you. Until my last breath I will love you. I will love you until the world ends. My lady. My Hinata.

Even saying your name was a sin. Hinata. I love you too much. I don't care about what others think. I will do any and every thing for you my love. And it's going to be my secret. No one is ever to know. I'll keep it in my heart. My beloved. My personal savior and salvation.

 **Hey, hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you will because I would love to see what you think about it. And it just makes my day so please R &R**

 **BYYYY**


End file.
